Memorias De Sakura Haruno
by Sponjix-chan
Summary: La vida de Sakura, y como la ve ella. Su enfrentamiento al amor y al odio, la culpa. Odio lo summaries, no sirvo para escribirlos mejor entren y lean.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, aquí les traigo un fic de Naruto, que trata sobre como ve la vida Sakura y de la forma que tiene que enfrentarla. Esta narrado en primera persona y hecho especialmente para que puedan meterse en el papel de Sakura. Espero que lo disfruten y dejen reviews.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: Cuando un corazón se parte**.

Sentía sus lágrimas caer por mi cuello, y sentía su respiración apagarse cada vez más. Era extraño jamas había llorado, por lo menos delante mío.  
-Sa...Sakura- dijo con voz tenue.  
Yo respondí a su llamado.  
-¿Sí Sasuke?- Dije abrazándolo fuerte tratándolo de calmar.  
-Voy...voy a morir- Dijo dejando caer más lagrimas.  
Eso me impresionó. Yo sabía que eso iba a ser así, que él no iba a sobrevivir a todas las heridas infectadas causadas por la fiera batalla contra Itachi. Igual así trate de consolarlo.  
-No, no morirás. Tranquilo...- lo consolé, derramando unas lágrimas. Le estaba mintiendo.  
Corrí mi mirada hacia un costado. Unos metros más lejos estaba el cuerpo sin vida de Itachi.  
Había sido una batalla fiera, sangrienta y sin piedad, pero Sasuke había vengado a su clan como lo había prometido, aunque así eso lo llevara a la muerte y eso era lo que pasaba ahora.  
-Antes...antes de morir...me gustaría darte algo, Sa...Sakura- Dijo Sasuke, como pudo.  
-No...-Dije abrazándolo-...no me des nada, no lo nesesito, porque no vas a morir- Dije llorando sin consuelo.  
-De...deja de mentir- Dijo con frialdad.  
Sentí que mi cuerpo se paralizaba. Volvía a sentir su sangre fría y poco sentimental.  
-Yo...- No sabía que decir, era horrible no poder ir con la verdad a un moribundo. Pero el me calla.  
-Toma...-Saca de su bolsillo un hermoso collar de perlas-...era de mi madre, ahora es tuyo- me mostró una breve sonrisa en su rostro ensangrentado.  
Miro el hermoso collar.  
-No puedo aceptarlo, es lo único que te queda de tu madre- le dije.  
-Pero yo voy a morir...así que, no me rechazes este favor- Dijo dándomelo en la mano.  
-Sasuke...-dije en un suspiro, y me puse el collar.  
-¡¡Ahhggg!!- grito Sasuke de dolor. Eran sus heridas nuevamente, le estaban haciendo sufrir.  
Calló al piso, más moribundo que antes.  
-¡¡Sasuke no!!- grite y lo abraze en el piso.  
-Sakura...prometeme algo-  
-Sí-  
-Prometeme que nunca me dejaras de amar-  
-¡Prometido!- grite llorando.  
Se hizo un silencio. La luz de la luna iluminaba ya.

* * *

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Me había quedado dormida, abrazada a Sasuke, después todo, estaba muy cansada, al igual que él.  
Arrecostada a su pecho sentí que todavía respiraba, y que su corazón aun latía. No había muerto, pero no tardaría demasiado.  
Era un hermoso día y sería horrible arruinarlo con la muerte de Sasuke. Debía llevarlo a un hospital, lo más rápido posible.  
Me levanté y que horrible impresión me llevé. El miedo me invadió. Su rostro estaba deformado a causa de las heridas que ya se habían infectado.  
-¡Sasuke despierta!...- lo llamé.  
Él abrió los ojos como pudo.  
-Q ...que...¿qué pasa?- dijo todavía con dificultades para respirar.  
-Tu...tu rostro- dije largando unas lágrimas.  
-¿Qué?- preguntó y se toco el rostro. -¡¡¡¡Ahhhgggg!!!!- gritó de dolor Sasuke. El rostro le ardía muchísimo.  
-Sasuke...-dije ayudándolo a pararse-...vamos al hospital- agregué.  
Lo llevé como pude al hospital de Konoha.  
En el camino, toda la gente se impresionaba del rostro deformado del Uchiha, del único Uchiha que quedaba.  
Llegamos al hospital por fin. Dimos con un médico, que al ver el rostro de Sasuke, casi renuncia a curarlo pero no lo hizo.  
Se lo llevó con él a una habitación de curaciones. Yo, me quedé sentada en la sala de espera.  
-Sé que todo va a estar bien- pensé llorando y tomando el collar que me había dado Sasuke.  
Salí del hospital a comprar flores, para cuando saliera Sasuke de la sala de curaciones, le alegrará alguna que otra florecilla.  
Y ahora, yo me pregunto...¿por qué habré ido justamente a la floristería de la familia Yamanaka?...¿y porque Ino estaba atendiéndola justamente en ese momento?.  
Ino me vio entrar.  
-Vaya, pero miren quien es...la frentezota- Dijo burlonamente. Pero se sorprendió al ver que no respondí a su imbécil broma, como antes lo hacía.-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó enfadada.  
-Nada...-Dije seca-...me llevo estas flores- Dije tomando un ramo de distinta clases de flores.  
Ino las tomó para cobrármelas y vio que tenía puesto el collar de perlas.  
-¿Y ese collar?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos.  
-Es...mío- Dije bajando la mirada.  
Ino siguió cobrándome el ramo.  
-Es de la madre de Sasuke...-Dijo-...bueno, ahora veo que es tuyo-  
Me sorprendió lo que había dicho Ino. ¿Cómo sabía eso ella?.  
-Co...¿cómo lo sabes?- pregunté sorprendida.  
Ino me miró de reojo.  
-Que te importa...- Dijo enfadada-...son $45- me dijo.  
Las pagué y me fui, más confundida que antes.  
Llegué al hospital sin sospechar que me esperaría una terrible noticia.  
Estaba el doctor que estaba atendiendo a Sasuke, hablando con otro médico.  
-¡No puede ser el último Uchiha!- decía el otro médico.  
-Ese clan ya se extinguió ahora...-Decía el médico que atendía a alguien.  
Yo traté de no escuchar la conversación, pero hay cosas que no se pueden negar que se escuchen.  
Ahora mis oídos iban a captar algo que me iba a partir el alma en pedazos.  
-¿De verdad está muerto?- preguntó el otro médico.  
Me quedé congelada, esperando la respuesta del médico.  
-Sí...acaba de morir-  
No pude evitar romper en llanto.  
¿Sasuke muerto¿pero cómo?, no puede ser...es...es...imposible...por lo menos hasta ese momento lo era...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Bueno ya saben, ya que llegaron hasta aca no cuesta nada dejar apenas unas palabritas para darme aliento a seguir la historia.**


	2. Cap2: Sentimientos de Culpa

**Aquí el cap. 2. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 2: Sentimientos de Culpa_

Todos los que estaban en la sala de espera se impresionaron al verme llorar. Lloraba de tal forma que parecía que me moría en lágrimas.

Muchas personas se acercaron a consolarme, sin resultado alguno, ya que yo no tenía consuelo al saber que mi amor, mi único amor había muerto.

Me sentía culpable...podría haberlo detenido, podría haberlo llevado al hospital la noche pasada, pero ya era tarde. Sasuke Uchiha estaba...muerto.

Me dolía pensar eso, y sentía que mi alma se iba del cuerpo en pensar que toda mi vida se castigaría pesando con la culpa de no haber hecho nada, de sentirme inútil.

Ya era tarde. Tenía sucia la conciencia con sangre y no podía limpiarla, me sentía desecha, con miedo...¿miedo?, sí, miedo. Miedo a verme negada a amar a alguna otra persona por la culpa de esta muerte, por la culpa de no haber hecho...nada.  
Ahora, mi llanto era lo único que se escuchaba en la sala, muchos ojos me miraban con tristeza, cariño y hasta con odio.  
El silencio había invadido todo el hospital, para que mi llanto se escuchara mejor y para poder profundizar mis sentimientos.

¿Qué iba a hacer yo ahora?...nada. Quedarme mirando, como siempre lo hice, quedarme llorando, quedarme hundida en el silencio y el dolor.

El doctor que atendía a Sasuke se me acercó.

-Señorita...¿le pasa algo?- preguntó.

Levante la mirada del suelo y lo mire con odio, cosa que nunca había hecho.

-Maldito...-dije entre dientes-...¿por qué no lo salvó?...¡¿Por qué no lo hizo?!- grité tomándolo de la bata y dándole un buen sacudón.

La gente me separó del médico.

Él se levantó sorprendido del piso. Me miraba boquiabierto e indignado.

-¡¿Tiene algo para decir?!- lo enfrenté- ¡¿Tiene algo para decir de que dejó morir a un paciente que tenía salvación?!- agregué.  
Me miró aún sorprendido, pero esta vez más serio.

-Se equivoca señorita...él no tenía salvación- dijo.

Volví a quebrar en llanto.

Esta vez tomando el collar de perlas que él me había dado.

-¡Maldito Uchiha!...¡me dejaste sola!- Dije rompiendo el collar.

Todas sus hermosas perlas cayeron al piso.

Sentí que mi corazón latía lento, pero que sus latidos se hacían muy fuertes y me apretaban el pecho, sentí nauseas y también me mareé.

Empecé a ver borroso, y caí al piso...viendo oscuridad.

* * *

Abrí los ojos y pude ver que me encontraba en una habitación que ya me era conocida, a la que ya había estado allí una vez.  
Miré a mis alrededores y no vi a nadie por lo tanto decidí levantarme de la cama en la que estaba acostada. 

Puse un pie en el piso y pisé algo blando, lo miré. Era un gorro de dormir con ojitos dibujados, me resultó muy gracioso, pero ese gorro se me era familiar.

¿De quién era?.

Pensé y se me vino la imagen de Naruto a la cabeza. Ese gorro era de Naruto, pero¿qué hacía yo en su casa?. Si por lo que recordaba yo me había desmayado en el hospital.

-¡Naruto!- grité, esperando alguna respuesta.

Se abrió la puerta de la habitación y vi al chico rubio de los grande ojos azules del cuál alguna vez me enamoré. Alguna vez cuando, Sasuke había abandonado Konoha, y yo, sin consuelo alguno y el corazón roto, recurrí a él en busca de que me curara el corazón.

Él lo supo curar muy bien, y me entregó todo el amor que podía entregar.

Lo conocí cuando tenía doce, nos prometimos amor a los quince, a los diecisiete, decidimos tomar cada uno un camino diferente, y ahora, a los dieciocho, era todo un hombre. Maduro, responsable, eficaz...un jounin.

-Hola Sakura- Dijo Naruto con voz suave.

-Hola...-respondí con una voz tenue y con una mirada triste

.  
El se acercó a mí.

-Ya me enteré de todo...lo siento, pero sabes que Sasuke y yo...- decía pero lo interrumpí.

-Que ustedes dos, no comparten ya, amistad alguna. Lo sé- Dije todavía hundida de mis pensamientos.  
Él me dedicó una sonrisa leve, para animarme, sin resultado alguno.

-¿Y?- preguntó simpático.

-Sasuke...murió- Dije cerrando los ojos y permitiendo dejar caer unas lágrimas que tenía acumuladas.  
Sentí algo fuerte que me rodeó. Naruto me había abrazado.

¿Cómo¿aún se animaba a abrazarme luego de todo lo que pasó hace un tiempo¿todavía estaba dispuesto a abrazarme y a quizás responder a mi perdón?.

Le respondí al abrazo, borrándome las dudas que tenía en la cabeza.

-Naruto, yo...-

-Shhh...-me interrumpió-...no hablemos de situaciones pasadas...seamos amigos, como al principio.- Dijo sabiendo que yo intentaba hablarle del pasado de nuestra relación.

-¿Sigues con Hinata?- le preguntó.

-Estás temblando...-Dijo tratando de cambiar de tema e ignorando mi pregunta.

Me aparté de él.

-Te estoy preguntando si sigues con Hinata- Dije molesta.

El clavó su mirada en la mía. Y por primera vez, luego de lo sucedido, intenté besarle...pero no sería capaz nunca, yo amaba a Sasuke, ahora muerto.

-Sí. Sí sigo con ella- Dijo frío.

Yo me extrañé de su frialdad. Nunca había sido así.

-¿Y cómo marchan las cosas?- pregunté con un poco de rencor.

-Muy bien. Nos casamos el próximo mes- Dijo de golpe.

Mi corazón volvió a sentir dolor. No, no otra vez...había sufrido demasiado ya¿porqué de nuevo esto¿qué diablos hice yo para esto?.

Lloré en silencio mientras él miraba por la ventana.

Aún así hubiera sido el llanto más silencioso del mundo, él se percató.

-¿Por qué lloras¿es que acaso no te acuerdas de lo que me hiciste?- dijo mirándome sobre el hombro.

Yo me senté en la cama tapándome el rostro y llorando.

-Naruto, tú no comprendes...-

-¿No comprendo el qué?...¿no comprendo que ni bien te enteraste que Sasuke volvía a Konoha tú me dejaste, me diste la espalda y me trataste como idiota?-Dijo Naruto con cierta rabia en los ojos.

-Yo...-

-No cambias más Sakura. Siempre fuiste, eres y serás la misma- Dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
Yo lo tomé del brazo.

-¡Por favor no me dejes!...- Dije llorando. Cerré los ojos para no ver la expresión de su cara cuando le dijera esto.

Algo me sorprendió aún más. Puso sus manos en mi rostro y secó mis lágrimas.

Abrí los ojos, y vi que me sonreía con cierta picardía. Era la misma picardía de cuando tenía doce, de cuando lo conocí. Esa picardía que me ponía tan feliz, y a la vez me hacía enojar tanto...muchísimo, dirían. Y que hacía saltar a mi inner una y otra vez.

Sentí un frescor por dentro al ver que esa sonrisa, no se desvanecía rápido y que era verdadera al cien por ciento.  
-Me olvidé de decirte algo...-dijo-...nunca cambies, Sakura- terminó de decir.

Lo abrasé muy fuerte, volviendo a derramar lágrimas, esta vez de felicidad.

-No te dejaré sola ahora, ni nunca. Mucho menos ahora, necesitas mucho apoyo, y yo estaré contigo- Dijo Naruto.

-Naruto...- Dije feliz.

El me miró nuevamente a los ojos.

-Vayamos al hospital...a despedirnos de Sasuke...del cuerpo de Sasuke- Dijo.

Nos dirigimos al hospital. Todo estaba igual que antes.

Pedimos a una enfermera, para ir a la morge, ella nos permitió ir.

Cuando llegábamos, vemos que el doctor que atendió a Sasuke sale de la morge, sorprendido y muy agitado.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté.

-El cuerpo...digo, más bien Sasuke Uchiha no está y ha dejado esta carta...-

Naruto y yo nos miramos sorprendidos. ¿No estaba?...¿pero cómo?.

Tomé la carta y la abrí lentamente.

Una felicidad me invadía, sabía, como siempre lo supe, que Sasuke...estaba vivo

* * *

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado. No olviden dejar reviews ;).**

**Bueno, Chao.**


End file.
